


Bitten- A Voltron Zombie Apocalypse

by Levyanno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Original Character, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Area 51 Is Galaxy Garrison, Bad Puns, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Multi, Original Character(s), Post-World War III, Pre-War, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Takes Place In 5058, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Lotor, Trans Matt Holt, Trans Rolo, keith is good at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyanno/pseuds/Levyanno
Summary: When a group of College and University students find about an organization testing those who believe in the so-called impossible, it is up to them to fight back. Altea suspects that Daibazaal is up to something, but it's already too late. A disease called SupraNecrosis is spreading and turning everyone into the dead. Can team Voltron defeat these dead with help or will all of Earth be infected?





	1. Chapter 1

_"When are you coming back home?"_

_"I have another month until the school will let me."_

_"Aw, I really, really miss you. How's the studies going?"_

_"Sociology isn't that bad actually. I was going to ask you the same, Lotor."_

_"Eh, I haven't chosen yet. I can't find anything to interest me."_

_"Well, it takes time. And there's my alarm, twenty minutes till class, talk to you later, okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"It's just- nothing."_

_"Lotor, you can tell me."_

_"Okay. It's my father."_

_"He's still at it trying to make you into him?"_

_"No, he finally stopped. It's something else. I have a feeling that he's hiding something."_

_"When isn't he?"_

_"True, but I mean seriously. His new workers Takashi Shirogane, Matthew Holt and Samuel Holt have gone silent. Just like the others."_

_"Well, maybe I can try to get the school to let me out early. Family matters, y'know."_

_"Why would you do that. Sure, I miss you, but I don't miss you that bad."_

_"I went to Altea University and studied Law and Order. I can easily infiltrate their ranks and find out what is going on."_

_"Mm, okay, fine."_

_"Hey, team Galteans?"_

_"Heh, yeah. Team Galteans!"_

_"See you later."_

_"Yeah, you too, Lee."_

[ _clicks_ ]

 

"What is Zarkon up to? Ugh, this really had to happen didn't it? Oh well, I need to actually put on a shirt and get to class."

 

**Gaylien >>> Princess**

**13:47 Gaylien:** something new just opened up

 **13:47 Gaylien:**  I'm leaving Olkarion


	2. Background

Okay so you're probably wondering who Lee is. Lee is short for Levyanno, pronounced leh-von-oh, who is a main original character. He is Lotor's younger cousin. Zarkon had a brother, Zodiac, and a sister-in-law, Aries. He killed both of them way earlier than this story takes place. This story takes place in 5058.

 

Altea is still intact because the two continents have not gone to war yet. Daibazaal is in 2000's South America while Altea is in 2000's Europe.

 

Zarkon is the continent's King of Kings, just like Alfor is Altea's. Unlike Daibazaal, Altea doesn't do arranged marriages so Allura is free to choose.

 

Lee used to go to Altea City University before dropping out and going to Olkarion University.

 

Olkarion is in 2000's Croatia and Slovenia. Lubos is king.

 

In the texting, Gaylien is Lee and Princess is Allura.

Lotor used to be in a relationship with Allura, that was before he came out as trans. After coming out, Allura and him decided to break it off since Allura dates ONLY girls.

 

Allura- Lesbian

Keith- Gay/Transsexual/demisexual

Lance- Bi/transsexual

Pidge- Transgender/lesbian/demigirl

Hunk- Panromantic

Shiro- Gay

Matt- Bi/Transgender

Rolo- Transgender/hetero

 

OCs

-Levyanno: Gay/demiboy/aromantic

-Travis: Gay/non-binary

-Arex: Bi/Transgender/asexual

 

Lee: looks almost like Lotor- long white hair, emerald green eyes, beige skin, 5 feet tall

 

Travis: looks almost like Lance- blue eyes, brown and purple dyed hair- shaved side with the other down to his chin, honey glow skin, 5'10

 

Arex: navy blue short hair, creamy cocoa skin, amber eyes, 4’11


End file.
